


Domestic Edgelords

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, Threats of Violence, their kind of fluff anyway, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: In which Red comes to visit and plays witness to the domesticity of his little brother and his husband.Or where Razz accuses, Edge patronizes, Red's just watching this all unfold and really he should have figured this was their kind of domestic.(alternatively; I use the word domestic way to much)





	Domestic Edgelords

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, and not really something I thought about for very long. seriously, there is like, zero editing to this.
> 
> figured I might as well post this anyway.

" _tibia_ honest, I'm impressed by how domestic yer two are." Red said to his little brother one day while visiting Edge's new home. The one he shared with his lover from Swapfell.

"What exactly were you expecting?" Edge raised a brow, sockets trained on the MTT special playing on the TV.

"i dunno. bloody carpets, weapons hanging on all the walls, some poor fucker chained up in the shed, catching you guys doing kinky shit when I got here." Red rattled off, having thought about it constantly in the days leading up to his visit. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the house to be gore free. Stretch owed him fifty bucks.

"… What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"hehe."

"Besides, if you saw us fucking each other on the couch you only have yourself to blame for teleporting and not using the front door."

Red looked down at the couch he was currently sitting on and shuddered, "… boss, fucking no."

Edge smirked smugly, "Brother, fucking yes."

The swinging door leading to the kitchen slammed open hard, bouncing off the opposite wall and Red nearly jumped into his brother's lap at the abrupt noise. Instead, he had latched onto his arm and ignored the _snrk_ of laughter his little brother made as a result. Razz stood in the threshold of the kitchen. Dwarfed in the shadow of his bow, Razz's form was cast in an ominous shadow which only made his vibrant, narrow eyelights glow more viciously.

The target of that viciousness being Edge. Red slowly let go of his brother's arm and inched just a bit away, then paused.

He loved his little brother, would -have already- thrown himself in front of danger for him.

But then again, this was a marital spat between his brother and his scary as fuck husband. Edge stepped into this himself and lessons aren't learned without consequences.

Red nodded at his justification and further inched away. He wished he'd nabbed the cushion closest to the door.

Razz moved with all the grace of a feline, fangs grinding audibly, stalking towards the couch with a dark glint in his eyelights. " _Where_ did you put my knife?" He hissed.

Red glanced away from the front door to look nervously at his brother when there was no answer. Edge had his sockets closed, a bemused look of thoughtfulness on his face. Then, slowly, he asked with a tone of patronizing indulgence, "What happened now, _dear_?"

Razz snarled lowly in his throat, gloved claws twitching as they curled into fists repeatedly. The act of someone eager to enact physical violence and only barely restraining themselves. Red stared at his little brother and wondered if Felldyne had hit him especially hard in the head recently.

Edge gave a long-suffering sigh, looking back at the TV. Anyone would think that he intended to ignore the small bundle of furious skeleton. Instead, he asked without further preamble, "Double-edged or serrated?"

Razz straightened slightly from the crouch he had been subconsciously lowering into, a look of satisfaction on his face. Red was glad he wasn't going to have to dodge a violent lunge. Though considering Razz was… well, Razz... Red prepared to teleport anyway. Just in case.

"Carving."

Red looked right.

"Ah… black or gold hilt?"

And then left.

"Neither, the new one lined with silver."

Then right.

Edge looked away from the screen for the first time since the program had stared, raising a brow imperiously. "Did you lose your _brand-new_ knife?"

"Shut the fuck up! You were using it this morning! Where is it!?"

"I threw it in the dishwasher."

"… You _fucker_." Razz hissed, not-quite running back into the kitchen. The sounds of his heels clicking, then the metal whine of the washer door being harshly pulled open in the middle of the wash cycle. There was a huff of annoyance and then a loud slam as the dishwasher was closed again.

"Bitch." Edge said evenly in response to the tantrum.

"…"

"…"

"yer know… my points been made. turn up the volume."

"Hmm…"


End file.
